User talk:Alxeedo111/8
Archives 1] • 2] • 3] • 4] • 5] 6] • 7] Current] Wow! Teh 8th talk page! ---- First post!!!!1 Firstpostfirstpostfirstpostfirstpost.... (keeps saying first post, then faints) --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 17:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Second Hiya Alx! My lego thing arived, and it's... well, SMALL.Wonder ez 00:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hmm... third If you want me to, I can say the reason why I got angry days ago. Anyways, I can't wait for my membership! If I get it, we should CELEBRATE TOMORROW (Sunday)!!! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 01:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Awesome! Looks EXACTLY like it did on LDD!Wonder ez 16:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Happy 4th Of July! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 16:34, July 4, 2010 (UTC) 5th post 5th post do i get a award ? Happy65 17:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Fourth --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy 4th --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 21:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy 4th of July! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) HIDY DIDY! My version of HI! (OH, WHY DO I KEPT GOING CRAZY EVERY SEOND?!?!?!) Anyway... lemme decide on what to say... wait, I'll finish this laterz. But for now I'l lsay this - you're awesome. --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 04:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Riya tiya Puffa duppa! :D I remember! Btw, I'm on the IRCeee (no e's) right now. --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 01:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Next up... Ok, the above message is worthless (sorry) because I sent it yesterday to make sure you know I'm on. But, I was idle for the past few minutes, so when I found out I had new messages, I was overjoyed. I thought you might still be on, so I ended up asking LM96 if you're on the main channel. Appearently, from what he told me, I knew that I was too late. I was too overjoyed, so I kinda gotten worried. Hmm... here's what I want to say for today: *PUFFA DUPPA'' (happeh ding-ding-bah!) <- I'm insane *I need edit summaries in my talk page's history (.....plz? lol) *No no, you're awesomer than me! I'm not! (Being hated by half of the wiki is one... ok, bad example.) Cyyyyyya! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 05:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Sorry for not replying yesterday, but I'm currently on!!! (in Mater voice) WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 14:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Shout Box Hi Alxeedo! Come on Shout Box, it so quiet. *I move in 8 days. Lucky me. *Happy Music Jam Day! :D [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hiiiii! I's! Ok, I'm sorry for gettin' angry yesterday, but I actually realised something. Once I leave things are a LOT more better. You returned to the shout box, huh? (one happy moment I missed) Everything is better when I'm off''line appearently. *Happeh Music Jam! :D *Meh water partay sign up iz herez. *I was about to say !@#$%^&* in teh above message! But I don't want to get too angry. *(puts on mole-digging gloves) Hee hee. Ok, gonna end here, buh-bye! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 05:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) One more message - my new sig! Oh, and I have a new sig, so I wanted to show it to you firsthand, becuz you're my bestest friend I ever known. SEEEEYAA! *VANISHES* --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 05:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello, Alxeedo111! Thank you for welcoming me to the Club Penguin Wiki! Would you like to be friends with me? Caeriz 17:30, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Alx Hiya Alx do you think you can make me a new sig please? Thanks! Wonder ez 17:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE: Ok, Wonderweez will link to my user page, and it's color will be grey with a white background. Chat will be blue and link to my talk, Blog will be red and link to my blog, and in two Blue ( and ), will be Contribs and edit count, Thanks! Any questions you can ask me. Wonder ez 18:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hello I was wondering if you could nominate me for admin request. I have some reasons: I've been here for over a year. I am active. I never quit. I have enough edits. I am respectful. And more! Russian will also help nominate me. Thank you for you time. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 18:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the sig! (At first, I thought you were on Vacation, but I realised the date, and I asked you.) Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 18:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE:No Okay, will you consider nominating me after they're open again? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 19:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm retiring I retired, so can you put Template:Retired on my userpage? Thanks. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 23:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *New Obake no Q-Taro theme song plays* I'm too obsessed with that theme song, though I only understand a few parts of it. :P *Actually, it's true. The best contributions always happen when I'm gone! (I always look at your contribs, if you didn't know what I mean) *Awwwwww, I wish I was there to join ya. *sob* *YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! *If I dig with those gloves, watch out for exessive amounts of dirt heading toward yaI'll dig like a mole. But I don't have too much strength, so I'm most likely gonna tire from using them. *Q-Taro's my avatar. He's a ghost (unfortunately he couldn't transform) who lives with a family, and likes playing pranks on others and stealing food, but he's afraid of dogs! SSSEEE ya! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 00:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) A concern regarding Russian One Hi Alxeedo! I was talking to Russian's sister on Xat, she wants to make an account cause she heard us talking about it, but the IP is blocked. If you could unblock Russian's IP I think her sister would be grateful. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 02:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Multiple reasons. 1. I wanted to play Card Jitsu with you, but you said lol and just played with Hal. 2. People were pretty much ignoring me... 3. Possibly, no one liked me... 4. I felt left out... Hal said on IRC that it was her fault inviting you to the party... She's wrong... In fact, it was my fault for speaking up about it... None of this would've happened if I had sucked it up and continued to play... Bye... Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 17:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE: I would like to, but something is telling me no... I told (possibly) Hal this: 10:43 * Wonder|X-Mad says I...I...I QUIT... Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 17:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez :P I don't think you'll annoy 'meh!' (whispers: >_>) Oh, nothing, nothing... (grins in a non-gullible way) *I'll accept the fact..... :D *Lol, my state is famous for gold! *I found Japanese and Cantonese (:D) versions of Q-Taro (it's orignally Japanese). But, I'm teaching myself Japanese :P *It's quite an ok partay! *THANK YOU! Hee hee, bye! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 19:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and... (my turn!) Here's my self-drawn surprise! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 05:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: 'CONGA!!' TDI Party Link here: User:Gary the Gaget Dude/Total Drama Island Party. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Edits to rumors page Hi Alxeedo111, I was wondering if you could change my edits on the Rumors page to proper rumor format. My IP address is 138.88.151.213. 138.88.151.213 P.S. Is there a way I can keep my IP from changing? NEEDS MORE BETTER HEADLINES :/ I needed to type a better headline next time. :/ *You told me that be''fore! (on Xat) And cool, I don't remember if I have been there myself, but I'm sure I have been around that area before. But I have the chocolate before in prepared packages :D *Me? Oh, English, Cantonese (duh), Mandarin, a little bit of Japanese, and probably even a bit of Spanish and French. (I wanted to understand Hebrew as well :D) *I'm not sure about how I felt about my party. That's why I said it's ok. *I wonder HOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?? *I might be able to take pictures of my real-life drawings. *I sprained my left knee (and bone) last night. It's not too serious, but I can hardly walk now, and it's just painful. I can still come on, becuz I will be bored sitting around not going to camp! Bye-bye! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 17:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Hmm... I'm not amused, but it's ok. XD *So do I. *You can help meh, I'll help ya in CJF. *Ok, that's cool. :D *=/ *If I can :) *I just hope I'm not gonna be paralyzed for the rest of my life! I find it hard to bend my left knee, and walking is very painful. See yazzzzz! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 15:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :( At least you're ok with it! *Docter's office visit prevented me from talking to you eariler. **And, I had to go to the hopsital for X-ray scan and all that (just got back last night, I only had a tiny fracture... now I had crutches/a splint for meh leg, and I need to do more checkups... hopefully I can tell you that safely). *whimpers* That's the only way to get me to walk properly again. *Awwww. Short messages sometimes bothers me a little. *Cr. Ud. This is not my lucky day. I reported a vandal, then warned them. Then they haven't vandalised since then. Biggest mistake ever. Wish me luck, cya. --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 00:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Card-Jitsu Water It is confirmed! You'll find out in August. Anonymous Z! Close to Z, buddy! Oh... I feel sleepy now. Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z *Mmm hmm. *It will. It will. <:) *Just a tiny mistake? Hmm... *It's been... um, a fine morning... *As I was saying about your file contributions, it's just my feelings and realizations that hit me about feeling left out. Aw... ok... *nods more* Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 18:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Z z Z z Z z Z (falls snoringly asleep) Ooh... wait for a minute... *turns around, and sleeply yawns soundly for at least a minute* Ok, I'm done. Hi. *Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Plus, my cast will be finally removed from my leg! It's making me feel uncomfortable. *(last message) Sorry for mentioning that... forgive meh please! (yawns some more) Ok, I'm done for now. Later! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 22:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) And... HERE's a new AWARD! BE PROUD OF IT!!!! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 22:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I drew my avatar. :D I'm becoming a PAINT MASTER!